oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Past!
Back to the Past is the 70th episode of Season 4. Like North-Pole Panic, it is a double episode, taking up twice the normal length of a typical seven minute episode. Synopsis Due to a misunderstanding, a witch transforms Oggy, Jack and Bob into children. Will Olivia and the cockroaches be able to handle these hyperactive miscreants and undo the spell? Plot A witch is watching TV up on her broom. In seconds, a wind is blowing her hat falls. Oggy, Jack and Bob are playing Bocce, in which Oggy misses a shot. Bob and Jack laugh. The roaches are revealed on a hedge, laughing as well. The hat lands on them. In the dark, the cockroaches become scared and begin punching, kicking, pushing, slamming the hat until they push it off. Joey runs off with the hat, and the other roaches follow. Olivia, who is happily fixing her bicycle is disturbed by the gang; each of them jump from her head and, in front of her, begin fighting for the hat. Joey and Dee Dee pull it hard while Marky seems to pull with his mouth, then suddenly they tear the hat into three parts. They stare at the poor thing. Olivia shrugs and twirls her finger near her head. At the same time, the witch descends. The roach gang get so worried that each of them passes a hat piece at the playing trio. Their sight is blocked and the witch at the same time comes down and glares in extreme rage towards the innocent trio. She quickly retrieves the pieces and tries them on her head. But the three pieces fall down. The witch glares and glares at them. Both cats and Bob smile in innocence, and the witch decides to curse the trio. She casts a spell and a lot of light covers the trio. The witch throws the useless hat at them and flies away. Oggy, Jack and Bob are revealed as little kids, and in an instant they are crying. Olivia sees this and is astonished, meanwhile the roaches are, of course, relieved. Olivia has to make them sit at a table and feed them. Bob hits Jack. The poor cat begins crying. Olivia runs towards the two, pats Jack and scolds Bob for his mischief. Oggy squishes a carton on Bob who also begins crying. Olivia scolds Oggy. Then Olivia takes out a soccer ball. Sure enough, they're enthralled and play like wild in Olivia's garden. Once, Oggy is kicked and lands in the pudding and Olivia's face is covered with pink pudding. Oggy chuckles at Olivia who is exhausted from taking care of the gang. Characters * Oggy * Bob * Jack * Olivia * Dee Dee * Marky * Joey * Linda Trivia *This is the first time we see Olivia with a swatter (though she only threatened the roaches with it). *This episode is the second of four double episodes of this season, along with North-Pole Panic, ''From Mumbai with Love'', and ''Oggy is Getting Married!'', which all feature Olivia as a focus character. Errors *When Olivia flings the kittens and puppy into the school yard, Jack's muzzle is green. *When little Joey is placed in Oggy's hands and pops out of the backpack, his eyes briefly switch colours. Gallery Oggy, Jack and Bob as children.png|Aaaaawwww! Childish Realization.jpg Olivia reprimanding Oggy.png Witch's repaired hat.png Olivia's spiky swatter.png Olivia reading to children.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-09-13h54m58s245.png Cleanup time for Cockroaches.png Kids brushing Marky.png Playing Native Americans.png Dee Dee, Marky and Joey as children.png|AAAAAWWWW!!! Your turn!.png Stunned babysitters.png Video Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Jack's happy ending Category:2013 Episodes Category:Bob's happy ending Category:Olivia's happy ending Category:Double episodes